


Keep Your Arms Around Me

by WolfVenom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just a lil hint but that's all, Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, There is no angst whatsoever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he picks up is the steady heartbeat beneath his head and the whisper of paper as a page is turned. He cannot sleep yet, he does not want to, he just wants to feel for a little while longer, laying so vulnerable with the one he trusts most. But that's love, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just self indulgent liver-failing fluff. Like you-will-get-diabetes fluff. Even if McGenji isn't your thing I guarantee you you will have seven cavities by the end.

There is no rain outside tonight. He can hear that much, just the soft breeze out the open window and nothing but crickets singing one another to sleep. The atmosphere is tranquil, yet he cannot find even the peace to join those little insects. Or maybe he's just in a state of too much peace, because he knows by morning this moment will be over and it's back to worrying about which day on the battlefield will be someones last. It could be Hanzo, Mercy, Reinhardt, all people he cares about, or it could even be Jesse. His mind doesn't let him think of this, now.

Genji lays with his face pressed against the cowboy's chest, and he feels his heartbeat, steady and strong, reverberating through his mask. The green lights of his visor brighten and darken in response to the thumping, sensing his brain focusing on the noise. There is no armor on his body, just the metal of his artificial limbs, organs, and his mask. The rest is covered by his old Overwatch uniform, the orange and black contrasting his newer green colour scheme sharply.

McCree is reading a book, one arm over the cyborg's back and the other holding his book, his wrist on Genji's head, holding him there with gentle pressure. He has been reading this book every night for a week now, the pages began clumped on the right side of the soft-cover, but over time they migrated left. The western styled books grew on him, a welcome change from the eastern style. Genji's head rises as McCree's chest does and the gunslinger heaves a sigh, dog-earing the page and tossing the book to the floor beside the cot, turning his focus to the one sprawled against him, toe to head.

There's a lazy smile on his face, the kind that frees butterflies in his gut and shows him there really is something good on this earth after all.

" 'Something on your pretty little mind, darlin'?" McCree drawls tiredly, pressing his head back into the worn pillow. Genji huffs at the name, rearranging his legs as he feels his intact one start to fall asleep pressed under McCree's. He's been called many things by the western man, some don't make any sense and some make even the fins on his head heat up along with the face under the mask.

Genji just mumbles, drawing little patterns on the dark expanse of skin below him, sometimes writing characters in his own tongue and sometimes doodling little stick figures. He thinks about his answer. There is something on his mind, but its not a bad thing. Not at all.

"If I may be so straightforward," Genji begins, pushing himself up till he's straddling McCree's waist, hands rising to the back of his head to fumble with the little switches. There's a puff of steam, yes, and he removes the lower steel from his face, placing it on the pillow before going for the top half.

"I miss seeing such beautiful things with my real eyes."

The statement brings a giddy smile to McCree's face and he wraps both arms around Genji, pulling him down and to the side where he nuzzles his cheek in delight. His beard scratches, but his skin hasn't breathed in ages. He needs to remember what touch feels like, and not hide behind cybernetic enhancements. The sharp indents marring his flesh don't phase him anymore. They're rigid, dark and they slice over his eyes, nose and lips, but he knows there's someone who would kiss every one of them with adoration. It shows he has lived.

The brunet hums, resting his chin between the little fins upon Genji's head. He wonders if anyone else has seen his face, his eyes, his little nose or even the thick hair upon his head. Because he did have it. Like a forest after a wildfire, he grew back, bigger and better than before, and McCree saw every new leaf that sprout from the ash. In pictures, Genji had short hair, stylized and spiky. Now, it was longer, it tickled his neck and if unkempt fell into his eyes, but he always sealed it behind a helmet.

Genji's sense of smell was greatly heightened without the visor, and he shuffled closer to nudge his nose into the dip of skin where collarbone met neck. In the wild, he'd seen the wolves of Nepal bare throats to their alphas, and he realized that it wasn't just submission, but trust. You bare your throat to a threat and show how much faith you have that they won't tear it right out. Armour covered throats and soft belly's, where your very life was kept safe. And Genji peeled his right off and allowed someone to rest fangs upon his pulse without sinking in. And McCree had done the same.

Trust was a wild dance, neither waltz nor tango. When you're falling, your body itself knows that you won't crash, because there's someone out there who's coming for you, and they won't let you down.

It was quite chilly in the room, what with the window open. But McCree had enveloped the smaller cyborg into a bear hug that was nearing a heat blanket cocooning his body. With another deep breath, fresh air and the scent of simply McCree filling him up, he hooked his robotic leg over one of McCree's and rested the inner crook of his elbow around the other, fingers limp instead of clutching close. Relaxation poured over him, chest swollen with complete and utter love, because this is what _love_ was. When your gut tightens and you can't stop a smile rising to your face, and the mere presence of you best friend and more makes you light up.

When Zenyatta had told him of peace, this is what he imagined the utmost of tranquility was. Laying with your other half at one in the morning, half covered by blankets and basking in one another's heat, knowing not even death could pull you two apart.

"Don't think I've ever been lucky enough to have a gorgeous thing like you." The other muttered into his hair, sleep clearly pulling him down. Genji smiled, shuffled impossibly closer and relished the feel of every inch of skin pressed together. His skin was alight with little ants, every touch electricity because _this is love, and not even Overwatch could take that away._

Genji did not feel a reply was needed, but action. He tilted his head up and his lips brushed McCree's jaw, from the base of his ear straight to his chin and a little ways up. Jesse let the protest of having his little kitten away from his chest die on his lips when they connected with Genji's, and he grinned. When the smaller went to pull away and nestle back into his warm spot, his metal arm jolted up and held him in place, just wanting to breathe one another a bit longer, to feel the jagged dip in his lower lip where a particularly nasty scar tore, to run fingers through soft black hair, feel warm and gentle puffs of breath on his face.

Alight with so much joy, and pure content, Genji nearly let out a sob. How could someone be this happy. Looking at himself five years ago, never imagining to have something like this. Tears of pure happiness welled up and he let McCree kiss them away, running soft hands over his hallowed cheeks. A small, tender laugh escaped him, letting his forehead rest to the cowboy's with a tiny thunk.

"I hate to see such a pretty thing cry, but what's a flower without some water..." McCree whispered, reaching out to hug Genji to his chest once more, where the snuggling began once more and they would lay there till dawn wrapped up in one another, cuddling like nothing could pull them apart.

_"Keep your arms around me, Jesse."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was drunk and crying over fictional dorks when I wrote this so I'm sorry about promising you diabetes you won't get hAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
